The purpose of this study is to compare the safety and effectiveness of Teveten taken orally once daily, to that of a placebo and an approved and marketed antihypertensive drug, enalapril, over a 12 week period. This protocol will study African-American patients with essential hypertension during usual salt intake and with salt supplementation.